


Domination And Submission

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Dark, M/M, Other Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-28
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Commander Tucker leaves the Enterprise to perform routine repairs on an alien vessel. As usual, chaos follows. Includes Tucker/m. (09/06/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This story contains a dark and aggressive Archer. if you don't like the idea of a dark Archer don't continue reading this story. Also, this story is better understood if you have read "Obsession and Possession" first.  


* * *

"Senior officers please report to my ready room." Trip looked up from the computer screen and wondered what was going on at this time of night. The ship had been quiet for days, and he was beginning to wonder if they would ever run into something interesting in the void of space. Now, it looked like his quest for excitement might come to play.

As he entered the lift, he saw Lieutenant Reed and Lieutenant Mayweather already aboard. "Good evening Commander," they acknowledged him in unison.

"Any ideas about what's up Commander?" Travis asked anxiously.

"It's not the ship that's the problem. Maybe we've made contact with another vessel or planet. I'm sure everything is fine."

The lift dropped the trio off at the Bridge. The Commander exited first heading quickly to the ready room. When the door swooshed open for the men, they entered quietly and waited for the Captain to speak. Trip could sense his lover's apprehension before he even spoke. This was not going to be good...

"Good, everyone's here." He motioned for them to sit and he gently brushed the back of Trip's hand with a finger as he walked by him.

"We've run into a ship that is in need of repair. All systems are down with the exceptions of communications and life support. They have requested assistance from Enterprise. Trip, I want you to be in charge of getting the systems back online. Take an engineering team with you along with Hoshi."

"With all due respect sir, I don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to repairing alien vessels or leaving Enterprise."

Captain Archer remembered those disastrous trips. They often referred to them as the "Tucker Turmoil". One got Trip pregnant and another got him kidnapped and nearly killed. He would never put his Chief Engineer's life at risk on purpose, but he did always seem to get into trouble wherever he went.

He smiled knowingly at Trip and the others who were also fighting back grins from their faces. "Trip, I'm sure everything will be alright. You're the only person on either ship who can make those repairs. Now get going before their life support systems fail."

"Yes sir. Come on Hoshi. I hope you know how to speak...Cap'n, what is the species on the ship?"

"It is the Finiga species. They are humanoid with a compatible atmosphere. Please try to be as diplomatic as possible Commander." T'Pol coolly commented.

"I'll be on my best behavior sub-commander. Aren't I always?" Trip grinned heading out the door followed by Hoshi and Reed.

* * *

"Sir, you should take a pistol with you for security purposes." Lieutenant Reed wished he were going onboard with the Commander. Bad things always seemed to happen to him when he was off Enterprise.

"Malcolm, how diplomatic can I be with that by my side? I'm there to repair the ship. Not to shoot the Finiga up."

Malcolm continued to watch his Commander fidget with ShuttlePod I, and he decided it was best to drop the subject. "Well, good luck Commander. I hope you can take care of Hoshi and the others with your diplomatic skills."

Trip caught the sarcasm in Reed's voice. "Don't worry Malcolm. No one can resist my southern charms."

"Or your smile," Hoshi added as she settled herself into the shuttle chair.

"Commander Tucker this is Captain Archer." Trip activated the shuttle's com unit.

"Tucker here Cap'n."

"I realize that you're finishing up for the launch, but I need to see you just for a moment in my ready room. I have some new information about the Finiga you might find useful."

"On my way sir," Tucker was grateful for the chance to say goodbye to Jon in private. If the truth were known he was terrified that he wouldn't come back in one piece. Things always seemed to go the wrong way when he left the ship.

* * *

Tucker entered the Captain's room anticipating a fury of new information about the new species he was about to encounter. Instead, he found himself thrown up against the wall harshly, and Jon's mouth was attacking his own. The kiss was almost painful. Jon grabbed Trip's arms and forced them up above his head with one hand, and the other hand was unzipping his uniform. Archer had managed to get the jumpsuit off his shoulders and down to his waist before Trip could even get a word in to protest.

"Damn Jon, take it easy. We shouldn't be doing this here. They could hear us on the bridge." Jon ignored Trip's warning, and he dragged his lover over to his desk. With one strong movement, he swiped all of the contents of his desk to the floor. Luckily, there wasn't anything breakable that could have alerted the bridge staff to the commotion.

"I've got to have you now Trip." He firmly demanded shoving Trip down on the desk. Trip looked up into the eyes of his lover and realized instantly that there wasn't any point in arguing. Jon had that look of someone on a mission, and Trip knew he couldn't stop him with out injuring Jon or himself.

Jon roughly yanked Trip's boots and uniform off. Jon looked upon the naked engineer with a predatory glare. "I have to be inside of you Trip. Spread your legs open and let me in."

Trip hated it when Jon treated him like this. It made him feel like spreading his legs was his expertise. It was all Charles Tucker had to offer a captain of a starship. He felt as though if it weren't for his skills in the bedroom he would never had been named Chief Engineer of Enterprise.

Trip visibly trembled as Jon coaxed his legs apart with gentle massages with his hands and his tongue. "Umm, that's it baby, open up for me." He placed Trip's feet on the ledge of the desk and pulled his ass to the ledge as well. Now he had the hottest fuck of his life spread all out and opened for him in his readyroom. He was going to fuck his Chief Engineer on his desk just twenty feet from the bridge.

Trip looked towards the door in embarrassment. How had he gotten himself in this situation? When did Jon become such a control freak? He was powerless to stop the invasion. As always, it would feel great, but he would only become weaker to defend himself from Jon. He couldn't remember the last time he had initiated their lovemaking. Hell, he couldn't remember the last time they had made love. All Jon ever wanted anymore was to fuck him like a dog. Jon enjoyed making their intimacy nasty and pornographic, and Trip could only accept the slut mentality Jon forced upon him.

Jon sucked on his thumb for a few seconds while he took in the sight before his eyes. Trip was absolutely beautiful trembling in passion. "This is what you want isn't it?" he asked inserting his wet thumb into Trip's tight entrance. Trip moaned in approval at the invasion. Jon knew he had to work quickly if he was to get Trip back to the shuttle on time. He quickly worked two fingers inside Trip along with the thumb. He bent down and sucked Tucker's cock at the same time. Trip was moaning and withering with pleasure as he was sucked and fucked in unison.

"My slut likes that don't you?" He heard a soft "yes" from above as he continued his assault on Trip. "I would love to take my time love, but we are on a tight schedule." Jon stood up pulling his digits out of Trip's warm place. He looked up to see Trip's eyes facing the door. "Look at me Trip." Trip reluctantly looked at Jon full of shame at his wantonness. He couldn't stop trembling with anticipation of what was to come. He would have done anything to get Jon's cock inside of him.

"Tell me what you want slut? Tell me and I'll give it to you."

Trip hated doing this. It gave Jon the control when he begged for it. He had tried to deny him in the past, but that always turned out bad. It was better to tell him what he wanted and get pleasured than to deny him what he wanted and experience pain.

"I want you inside of me Jon. Fuck me like the slut I am. You know I can't get enough of your hard big dick."

That was all it took. Archer entered Trip's begging body forcefully yet gently. He knew he had to hurry, so he didn't waste anytime hitting Trip's sweet spot. "Jesus, Jon." Trip moaned as he was impaled mercilessly. He knew it wouldn't be long before he reached his climax. He never could last long when Archer hit his spot with such conviction. "Jon, Jon, Jon." He called s he came hard into Archer's pumping hand. Jon immediately followed Trip's lead and shot his juices inside of Trip's warm body.

Jon bent down and kissed Trip gently. "That was quick," he laughed zipping up his uniform.

Trip sat up gingerly watching him get dressed. He only then realized that Jon had only pulled his cock out of his uniform to fuck him. Part of him was angry at the fact that he had been completely stripped of clothing while Archer only pulled out his dick long enough to get off. The slut part was hot thinking about how big a whore he must have looked like lying naked on the desk begging to be fucked by his fully clothed Captain.

After he was dressed and marveling at his flushed face in the mirror, Jon came up from behind and kissed him gently on the neck. "Thank you. I needed that. Now, go over there and get that ship repaired. I expect to have you back on Enterprise in two days."

"Yes sir. I will work as quickly as I can."

Jon watched his lover head for the door. Just before he left the room Jon commented, "Watch your ass over there. I won't be there to do it."

Trip smiled knowingly at Archer and walked out the door.

* * *

"Are you okay Commander? You look flushed." Trip looked at Hoshi in embarrassment. He knew that his cheeks were red and his lips were swollen. Why can't she mind her own business?

"I'm fine Hoshi. Just a little nervous about the sleepover."

"I'm sure everything will be fine sir." Hoshi lied. If the truth was told, she was nervous too. She knew Tucker's track record for alien exertions, and she didn't want to play a part in the next disaster.

Tucker made the final preparations for launch trying to avoid the stares from his inexperienced crew. None of them had ever participated in an alien repair. He had always done all of the grunt work. He feared for their safety, as well as for Hoshi's and his own. Why the hell had Jon sent him out here alone? He wanted his companion here with him to protect him and guide him. 'Shit Tucker, when did you become so fucking helpless?' he asked himself reaching for the thruster control.

He ignited the thrusters and warned his crew to prepare to launch. Tucker's last thoughts as he left the safety of the Enterprise, was of its Captain. 'Jon, what have you done to me? You've turned me into some quivering slut in the bedroom, and now it's transposing itself into my work.'

Trip docked with the alien ship within minutes, and he wasted no time retrieving his equipment and departing the shuttle. T'Pol was right. The atmosphere was capable of supporting life, but it was thinner, and Tucker noticed that he was light headed within moments.

"Sir, am I the only one getting dizzy?" Tucker looked over at crewman Manning in acknowledgement.

"No, the air is thinner, but I'm sure we'll get used to it."

Hoshi supported herself leaning into to the wall. "You would think Sub-Commander T'Pol would have warned us of this condition. I don't work well when I'm dizzy."

"Don't worry. I'm sure we will adjust quickly," Tucker reassuringly commented. Despite his confident outward attitude, he secretly wondered if the "Tucker Turmoil" was already beginning.

They walked slowly out of the docking bay wondering why they hadn't been greeted. They had transmitted a docking confirmation moments before their departure. Trip was still struggling with dizziness himself as they ventured further into the ship. His thoughts of dread were becoming more frequent. 'God, why does this crap always happen to me? Is Jon trying to get me killed out here? Why doesn't he just flush me out the airlock? It'd be less painless.'

"Commander," Hoshi pointed out the group of Finiga approaching. Trip smiled hesitantly at the aliens. He took in their appearance with a level of professionalism that would have even impressed T'Pol. They were covered in scales with a moistened appearance. They had oversized nostrils and gills on their cheeks. Their ears were as small as a human's thumbnail, and their eyes were oval shaped and they sat slightly off-centered on their face. Tucker also noticed that their genitalia were not covered, and these specimens were obviously males. They were revolting creatures, but Tucker swallowed hard trying to hide his revulsion.

Hoshi hid her disgust as best as possible and activated the Universal Transmitter. She nodded to Commander Tucker to let him know that the device was ready to use.

"You won't need that device to understand us. We speak many languages, and yours was quite easy to learn. Now, welcome aboard. I am Captain Devant and this is Commander Robits, my engineer. We are very grateful for your help. Now, which one of you is Commander Tucker?"

"That would be me," Trip acknowledged accepting a wet handshake from Captain Devant and Commander Robits. We held back a shiver of disgust as Robits stroked his wrist with his slimy finger. 'I have to work with this?' he thought to himself as he smiled back at the Commander.

"We are honored to have you and your crew aboard. We will be providing you with a place to rest and nourishment throughout your stay. Is there anything you need right now Commander?"

"Just get us to Engineering Captain, so we can get you fixed right up. By the way, is your air always this thin?"

"Yes, is there a problem? If so, I 'm sure we can try to help you to adjust to the change," Robits offered adding an extra leering stare towards Trip.

"I'm sure we'll adjust soon." He couldn't help but think to himself 'It's your imagination Trip. He is not hitting on you.'

"Well then, let's get you started Commander." Devant gratefully led Tucker and his crew to Engineering without hesitation. The ship was small and cramped in its corridors. Trip dreaded seeing how sparse their accommodations were going to be, and he hoped they would come without the Finiga's genitalia.

As they entered Engineering, he felt Commander Robits' slimy hand brushing up against his back. "Welcome to my lair Commander Tucker."

Trip smiled thinking, 'and if only we could keep their Chief Engineer out of Engineering.'

* * *

The two-day repair went without incident. Robits had made no further sexual innuendo towards Tucker or his crew, and he was smartly staying out of Trip's way. He would ask the occasional question, but he left the repairs to the Enterprise crew.

Trip and the others found their quarters minimal but comfortable, and the food was not too bad. Of course, they didn't have a clue what the main meat Hanvia was, or what animal it came from, but they appreciated the hospitality they were shown. They also were becoming accustomed to the atmosphere and to the Finiga themselves. The dizzy spells were less frequent, and the sight of exposed genitalia was becoming common practice.

Trip knew that everything was going well on the mission, so he couldn't help but wonder when things would begin to turn for the worse. His track record spoke for itself. Trip rarely left Enterprise and came back not injured, dirtied, dehydrated, terrified, or pregnant. He knew it was only a matter of time before the tides turned on him.

Before he knew it, and despite his fears and anxieties, Trip found himself being thanked and receiving handshakes as his crew entered ShuttlePod I to prepare for departure. Trip couldn't believe that the "Tucker Turmoil" had not happened. This was definitely a mission he would never forget. 'Well, Trip it only took you two years, but you finally kept yourself out of trouble,' he smiled to himself.

"Commander Tucker we're ready for your return. How was everything?" Captain Archer asked.

"Just fine Cap'n. No problems at all. We were just preparing the shuttle for departure. We should be there about 18:00 hours sir."

"You'll have to join me for dinner and fill me in on all the events."

"Thanks Cap'n. Have Chef prepare me some fried Catfish, and I'm going to bring you some Hanvia to try. You'll like it. It tastes like Chicken."

They could hear Archer laughing over the intercom, "I'll see you soon Trip, Archer out."

"You know I could prepare some Hanvia for your Captain. It would be no problem Commander. It'll take just a few moments," Captain Devant offered.

"That's okay. I was only kidding with Captain Archer. He wouldn't eat it anyway." Trip realized his mistake as soon as he saw Devant's smile turn to a frown. He had insulted his host and their cooking. Jon would be really pissed if he blew a First Contact over a stupid piece of meat.

"I see. I didn't realize that our nourishment was so unappealing for you."

"Cap'n, that's not what I meant. I'm sure Cap'n Archer would love to try Hanvia. I just didn't want you to trouble yourself even more than you already have. We're all anxious to get on our way, and I didn't want to delay your ship's schedule any further."

"Nonsense, you repaired the ship in the allotted time, and your crew entertained my crew with stories of grand adventures. I wish sometimes that we came in contact more often with other humanoids. It can get so lonely out here on a cargo ship. The most excitement we'll run into is an asteroid belt or an abandoned vessel."

Trip couldn't stand the sadness in the Devant's voice. "I tell you what. You cook me and Cap'n Archer up some Hanvia, and I'll go with you to tell you about a time I got an unexpected surprise on a mission."

"Oh, you'll love that story Captain." Hoshi laughed.

"We'll get the baby ready for delivery. I mean the ship ready for departure sir," Manning smiled looking at her retreating Commander.

As Devant's cook prepared the Hanvia, Trip told him about his pregnancy. Devant couldn't hold back the tears of laughter that came from his eyes. "I'm sorry Commander. I can't help myself."

"That's okay. It's pretty much the same reaction I get from everybody I tell."

"So, what did Captain Archer think about your condition?"

"Well, at first I think he thought I had done something I shouldn't been doing. Eventually, he believed the magic rocks story."

Devant smiled, "No, I mean how did Archer feel about raising a child with you?"

Trip looked at Devant in shock. He immediately turned to the cook and stared at the Hanvai cooking, and thought, 'Here it comes, the 'Tucker Turmoil'.

Before Devant could ask the question again, the cook handed the Hanvai to Trip, and he rushed out of the kitchen into the hall. He practically ran down the corridor to the shuttle. As he approached the craft, he heard Devant pleading for him to stop. "Commander, wait. I meant no harm. I was just curious."

Trip continued to walk briskly to the shuttle. "That's okay Cap'n Devant. I'm just really ready to get back home."

The next few moments were a blur to Trip. His brain recognized the fact that the shuttle doors were closing leaving him locked in with Devant. He saw Hoshi's face full of fear and regret. He also heard the shuttle's engines preparing for launch, and he felt the thrusters engage. He also realized that the Finiga's ship was preparing for Warp. He could feel the distinctive vibration in his feet.

Trip saw Commander Robits come out from behind the shuttle control console. "I was hoping you would stick around Commander. We've so enjoyed your company." Robits smiled as he approached Trip with a menacing glare.

Trip saw the launch doors open, and he felt the shuttle launch from the bay. He also knew that it was only a matter of time before the ship he was on went to Warp. The problem with that was the fact that the Finiga's ship could do Warp Six while the Enterprise could only do Warp Five. He also figured that communication between the shuttle and the Enterprise had been deactivated. By the time Jon figured out he wasn't on board, the Finiga would be long gone.

"Well, I wish I could say the same about your company. Why are you doing this? I want you to bring my shuttle back."

Robits signaled for his guards to escort Tucker to a more private location. "Commander Tucker, I don't believe that you're in any position to order us around. We'll do the ordering from here on out. Take him to my quarters. I'll be there in a few moments."

As Trip was escorted down the corridor, he overheard Robits thanking the Captain for his reward. "I'll take good care of It Sir. Better than the last one you gave me anyway."

"It? I'm an It now?"

"Yes, you're an It now pretty boy. You might as well get use to it," the guard grunted as he shoved Trip into Robits' quarters.

He remained in the floor staring at the closed and locked door. "Well Jon, I think you're going to have to come up with a new phrase for this kind of trouble. Somehow I don't think 'Tucker's Turmoil' is going to do it justice."

* * *

Trip set to work as quickly as possible. He already had the panel ripped off the door and was in the process of rewiring the locking mechanism, when the door swooshed open. Robits simply raised one eyebrow in response and walked past Trip to sit down on the couch.

"Well, that certainly didn't take long."

"I get bored easily. It's the engineer in me."

"Trip, I know you have lots of questions and concerns, but rest assured your sarcasm will not get me to respond to your questions quicker. If anything, they will aggravate me more, and I'll take that aggravation out on you. Now, come over here and sit beside me."

"Go to Hell!"

"I'm going to make this as simple as possible. You have two choices. Choice One, you do what I say when I say it, and you get off this ship alive and unscarred. Choice Two, you don't do as I say when I say, and you'll never leave this ship."

"Is there a choice three?"

"No. And if you were wondering, death is not an option. Now, come over here and sit."

Trip refused to go over to Robits. He could stand up to him. He wasn't that much larger. "I think I'll stand."

Robits simply smiled and pushed a button on the wrist communicator he wore. The door swooshed open and two guards entered. "It appears that our guest has chosen Choice Two. Escort him to the Mess. Tell the others they can have him for an hour. They may do as they please."

The guards grabbed Trip's arms and began dragging him out of the room. "Wait! Please don't take me there, I'll do whatever you say Robits."

"I'm sorry Trip. You made your choice."

"Please give me another chance. I'll do what you tell me to do."

"When I say to?"

"Yes."

"You're not afraid of my guards now are you?" Robits smiled caressing Trip's cheek.

"I'd be a fool not to be."

Robits looked into Trip's eyes deeply, verifying the sincerity of his prisoner's words, "Fine. Get on you knees Trip."

Trip looked to the two guards who were anxiously waiting to see if he would follow Robits' order. He knew he either could be raped by Robits or raped by a room full of male guards. It really wasn't that hard of a decision. He reluctantly sank to his knees and awaited the next order.

"Now, I want you to lick me until I tell you to stop."

Trip looked at the scaly penis and nearly gagged at the thought of having it in his mouth, but he did as he was told.

"Yes, very nice Trip. I can tell you follow orders well." He tangled his fingers into Trip's hair and encouraged him to speed up. "Put it in your mouth and suck it, and don't even think about biting me."

Trip saw the guards out of the corner of his eyes. They were smiling and licking their lips as Trip went down on the Robits. He felt tears of humiliation threatening to pour out of his eyes. He sucked the cock as best as possible. It felt awkward with the scales, but it didn't taste bad. As a matter of fact, it tasted almost human.

"Trip, look at me." Trip looked up into the eyes of his attacker, but he didn't stop sucking. "Have you learned your lesson? This is only a taste of what the guards would be like. Upset me again, and you'll have all of them taking what they want from you. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. You may continue, and you two can leave for now." The guards reluctantly left the room wishing that the pretty human would suck their cocks too.

Trip didn't dare stop. He sucked Robits as instructed, and surprisingly, he managed to get use to the texture of the extremity in his mouth. He told himself that this was no different from Jon on one of his "I'm in control" fuck sessions, and he was thankful for the slut mentality Jon had instilled in him of late. Before he knew it he felt the warm, salty fluid hitting the back of his throat. He swallowed every drop and held the softening organ in his mouth.

"I knew you'd be good Tucker. I bet Captain Archer uses that mouth all the time."

"It's not the only thing he uses." Tucker replied under his breath.

"I plan on using those things as well. Now, stand up for me, take off your uniform, and bend over that chair."

Trip couldn't help but arch his eyebrow in surprise. "That's going to hurt don't you think."

"Are you refusing me Commander?"

"No. Actually, I'm quite willing to participate in this scenario if it gets me off this damn ship, but I wouldn't mind being a little more comfortable. After all, I'm the one getting fucked in the ass. The least you could do would be to make it as painless as possible."

Robits grabbed Trip by the shoulders and squeezed brutally hard. "I bet it won't be as painful as ten guards fucking you on a table."

Trip caught on to the warning, "yeah, I guess you're right about that."

"Get on with it Tucker. I assure you that my patience will run out quickly if you don't shut up and do as I say."

As Trip undressed, he couldn't help but wonder about Robits' plans. He knew he should stay quiet, but he just couldn't help himself. "What are you up to really? I know you didn't do all of this just to fuck me."

Robits gave him a warning glare, and Trip turned away from him pulling down his uniform over his hips. He felt the alien's hands caressing his naked thighs and hips, and he couldn't help the twinge of excitement he felt. It had been so long since he had been touched tenderly. He rested the back of his head on Robits' shoulder allowing the alien an opportunity to kiss his neck. He moaned when he felt Robits' fingers tracing his hardened nipples, and the thick cock was stabbing him in the ass.

Trip turned around suddenly in Robits' arms, grabbed his scaly face in both hands, and looked directly in his eyes. "I'm okay with you wanting me, but I want it gentle. I'm tired of macho shit and pain. Just make me feel good. Do you think you can handle that?"

Robits looked at him in shock. "You're willing to do it with me? What the hell is wrong with you? You're too beautiful to want someone as disgusting as me."

"Let's just say that I haven't been satisfied in my other relationship. I want to try new things. After all, I'm out here to explore and to expose myself to new cultures."

"Tell me about this relationship. I suspect that your Captain Archer has something to do with this."

"You can say that again, but I don't want t talk about him. You can take me now before I change my mind."

Robits looked into the engineer's eyes unsure of the cause of his surrender, but he decided not to press the issue any further. Instead he caressed the Commander's back and kissed him gently on the lips. He coerced Tucker down into the bed, and proceeded to make love to him as gently as possible. If this was what his prisoner needed who was he to question it?

* * *

Once the Finiga fell asleep, Tucker allowed himself to analyze the reality of the situation. He had let a scaly, fishy, deformed alien take him unconditionally. He could still feel the alien's essence sliding down his inner thigh, and he couldn't hold back the tears or trembles that began. He was disgusted with himself. He had been so desperate for affection, that he had allowed himself to resort to any means necessary to obtain it. He couldn't help but think that he would have felt better about himself if he had been ganged-raped by the ten filthy guards. At least then he would have been able to understand how it happened, but with Robits, he had allowed the intimacy, and he felt like the street whore Jon had so often called him.

Trip felt Robits shift in his sleep, and he felt himself pulled in closer towards the alien's chest. He cringed when he felt fingers caressing his cheek. Robits lifted Trip's chin with his finger and stared into his eyes. "Tucker, you're going to make me a lot of money on Orion Seven. Now, get some rest. We'll be there in a couple of days, and I don't want dark circles under your eyes."

Trip stared at the Finiga in shock. It all made sense now. Orion Seven was known for only two things. The first was its large variety of plant life, and the other was its slave market. He could have spit venom at that moment. "You fucking bastard."

"You're going to be a big hit with that attitude. There are lots of males out there looking to break the spirit of one like you. Of course, they all won't be as tender and gentle as me, but I guess you're used to being used already, so it shouldn't be that much of an adjustment for you...Now, I must insist that you close those lovely blue eyes of yours and get some rest."

Trip did close his eyes in dread. He was headed to Hell. He had heard horror stories throughout their journey of the vast slave market that ran unchecked in this part of the galaxy, and he realized that he was just about to become its next victim.

* * *

"The master likes his pets to be clean. Now, come over here and get in the bath. Don't make me ask you again."

Trip looked at the servant in anger. The man was holding a device that controlled the collar around his neck. Within moments of being bought, the bastard had put it on him, and he had activated the energy field within in it. Trip had already experienced the electric shock it delivered when he refused to come into the bathroom. He had been warned that the device was set on low, and that it could kill him if it were adjusted to a higher level.

"Tucker, I said to get over here now."

Trip did as he was told, and he approached the tub full of dread and contempt. For just a second he wondered what it would feel like to wrap his hands around the bastard's neck.

Once he got in the tub, and the servant began to bathe him, Trip thought back to the day he was bought by his new master. Robits had indeed brought him to Orion Seven to be sold into slavery. He had been paraded around the streets in his Starfleet uniform, and all eyes were upon him as he was displayed for the buyers. To his surprise, he was not stripped of clothing or humiliated in anyway. As a matter of fact, the auction was nothing like he though it would be. He wasn't made to perform, beg, or plead for the buyers. They simply placed bids and the highest won.

He had yet to meet the buyer face to face. The servant who was bathing him had bought him at the market, and now he was being cleaned up for his new master.

"The master is going to like you very much. He will love your hair color and eyes. He's never had a yellow-haired slave."

"It's blond not yellow," Trip corrected.

"And you have a smart mouth on you. The master likes breaking in slaves like you. You will learn to keep your mouth shut."

Trip remained quiet for the rest of the grooming session. He wondered where Jon was, and if the Enterprise was even close to Orion Seven. He hoped that they had been able to track the Finiga's ship to this planet. He sure as hell didn't want to spend anytime here with the servant or his new master.

Once he was cleaned and prepared for his master's arrival, Trip was forced to get on his knees, was stripped naked, and he waited for his owner to arrive. When he heard the man entering, he wanted to look at upon the man who now owned him, but the servant kept a firm grip on his neck forcing him to look at the floor. He waited nervously for the man to touch him, and when he felt fingertips brushing along his cheek, he shivered in anticipation. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to be touched more by this man. He didn't care that he was bought or that he was being forced to kneel before this man. He only knew that he liked the way he was being touched.

The fingertips continued their journey across his face, down his neck, and they stopped on his nipples. They gently squeezed and twisted them to full erection. Trip couldn't help but to moan in pleasure. He knew at that moment that this man could give him everything Jonathan Archer never could or would. This man would be gentle, this man would pleasure him first, and this man would treat him like a person, not a toy to be played with and thrown off to the side.

"You may look upon your master now," the servant informed him.

Trip slowly turned his head upwards to look at his future lover. He gasped in surprise when he saw the face of Captain Jonathan Archer...

* * *

He felt a hand caressing his shoulder, and he slowly awoke from his dream. He couldn't help but to wonder what the dream meant. How could Archer be his master and be gentle? He knew he wanted the tenderness back in their relationship, but he didn't want a master as well.

"Commander Tucker I'm so glad to see you awake. You've been out for sometime. How does your head feel?"

Trip looked in the direction of the voice, and he was pleasantly surprised to see Doctor Phlox. He cleared his throat, "How did I get here?"

"Well, once Enterprise found the Finiga ship, there was a struggle to get you back. Apparently, you received a blow to your head, and when we transported you over, you were unconscious and bleeding. You've been out for nearly sixteen hours, but the damage was minimal. You should be able to return to work in a couple of days."

"I don't remember any of that happening. I was kidnapped right?"

"Unfortunately you were. As far as I can tell, you were treated well. You seem healthy for the most part." Trip noticed the slight change in Phlox's stare. "What do you mean for the most part?"

"Well, obviously you received a blow to the head, and there are some bruises that I found, along with some fluid samples."

Trip looked away from the doctor in humiliation. "Please don't tell anyone about that. I can't explain what happened or why it happened."

"Were you forced Commander?"

"I don't know anymore. At one point, it was forced upon me, but for some reason I surrendered to the pleasure, and I stopped fighting it."

"I suspect that you know the reason for this surrender. Perhaps it is time for you and Captain Archer to discuss what is happening in your relationship. It hasn't been the same since the radiation exposure."

"How would you know that doctor?"

"I'm an observer of human behavior, and it is written all over your face. You're not happy, and you're broadcasting it all over the ship. You've been irritable, short-tempered, and you're not spending time with the crew. The Captain, on the other hand, has been more confident, more aggressive, and quicker to react when his orders are questioned in anyway."

Trip just stared in shock at Phlox. He was right about everything. They had both changed, and the crew had noticed. "Does everybody know about us?"

"I don't believe so. I'm just a keen observer, as is Sub-Commander T'Pol."

"She knows?"

"More than likely, but she doesn't seem to find it unorthodox. I'm assuming that she approves of your relationship, as do I, but we're both concerned about the direction the relationship has taken. It is dangerous for you to allow this to continue. What happened on that ship is just the beginning of your struggles, unless you stop it now."

Trip knew in his heart that Phlox was right. He had to put a stop to this now. Jon's domination had to stop, or it would destroy the person that he had fallen in love with, and Trip wanted to see that person survive and flourish in a loving relationship, not rot and deteriorate in a submissive struggle.


End file.
